Optimal evaluation of monoclonal antibodies (Mab) frequently requires use of quick frozen cells or tissues not readily available to research and commercial groups. A rapid service to screen Mabs would necessitate the availability of well-organized, quick frozen panels of normal, benign malignant cells, cell disaggregates or tissues frozen and maintained at -80 degrees C for rapid screening. When feasible, these cell samples would be convalently-linked to glass. Methodologies would be developed for cell meshing, mincing and dispersal from solid tissues or tumors; enzyme treatment, such as collagenase, trypsin, papain DNA-ase dispase and/or neuraminidase, as compared with no treatment of tissue slices; and, the separation of cells from debris using density gradients prior to adhesion to activated wells and quick freezing. Methods would be specifically devised and optimized for each organ/tumor system. The immediate aim would be to develop the technologies needed to disperse cells prior to freezing and maintenance at -80 degrees C; the long term aim would be to develop a service for the assessment of monoclonal antibodies using quick frozen, viable, cell panels maintained at -80 degrees C.